The Nagasaki File (Part 2)
The Nagasaki File (Part 2) is the second episode of the Yami No Matsuei animated series. It was aired in Japan on October 9, 2000 and in North America on November 4, 2008. It's produced by J.C.Staff. Summary Tsuzuki, still attempting to find and locate Maria before she can do any more harm encounters the strange man he met in the cathedral before. A man who not only appears to be more than a simple doctor but gives Tsuzuki cryptic advice to keep those he loves safe. As Tsuzuki comes closer to freeing Maria from her curse, the more it seems Tsuzuki and Hisoka are closing in on the mastermind. More of Hisoka's enigmatic past is revealed. Plot Tatsumi relays the details of Maria's death to the other members of the Summon's Section. 2 months prior to the start of the series, having discovered that her stepmother was only after her money, Maria became distraught because of this and ended her own life. Tsuzuki expresses concern over the fact that the Maria he and Hisoka saw looked and acted very well as if she was alive. Watari guesses that after Maria's death, since her mother was afraid to lose her only source of income for her life, somehow managed to raise her daughter back from the dead. But since the resurrection process is probably incomplete, Maria requires blood in order to keep herself alive. Watari argues that these seem to be most of the facts regarding the "the vampire case." But Tatsumi remarks that instead of Maria being a vampire, it seems her case is more that of a zombie. In the middle of the meeting, Watari implores everyone to take a look at his new invention, a slicer that will "slice and dice everything you desire" that he then refers to as Mr.Jason as the invention slices a castella cake that he placed in there earlier. Everyone, except for Tsuzuki looks unimpressed as Tatsumi wonders if this is what they pay Watari for. After a quick snack break, Konoe informs Tsuzuki that after he finishes a slice of cake that Tatsumi gave to him, that he must return to Nagasaki as quickly as he can. He's been told by higher up's that there can't be any more victims. Tsuzuki sullenly responds that the people in higher up think that his job is easy and that they should experience the difficulty of his job within the department. Konoe reprimands Tsuzuki and tells him that he should be telling Tsuzuki to work as hard as he only achieves his salary doing the least amount of work while slacking around as Tatsumi also informs Tsuzuki that the "mouth is the source of all disasters" Tsuzuki tells Konoe that he understands as he looks at Hisoka and tells him they should go to Nagasaki together. The teen gets up from the table and tells Tsuzuki he'll just meet him at 3 o'clock and leaves behind a confused Tsuzuki while the others laugh at the briskness of his words. In the library, the Gushoshin greet Hisoka who looks perplexed to see the both of them, Ani introduces Hisoka to his twin brother. In Nagasaki, at the appointed time, Tsuzuki is frustrated that Hisoka hasn't shown up yet. As Tsuzuki goes to pay for his meal, he's informed that the total comes out to 4,500￥($45) and has a flashback to Tatsumi warning him to keep his daily meal expenses down to 3,000($30). Tsuzuki pays for the meal and asks for a receipt, but hears a scream and rushes out of the restaurant. Racing to a nearby park under the impression that Maria has attacked another person, Tsuzuki sees a young girl being cradled by her mother as a bat flies away. The young girl suddenly passed out according to her mother; Tsuzuki tells her that they shouldn't move her as he examines her neck for any signs of wounds and sighs in relief to see that there's none. Tsuzuki informs the mother that they should call for an ambulance right away as another voice questions what's going on. Tsuzuki looks up to see the man that he had met in the cathedral before. He tells Tsuzuki that he can check on the girl. Checking her eyes with a flashlight and her pulse, Tsuzuki questions the man as to whether he's actually a doctor. The man confirms that he is indeed a doctor and works at a hospital in Tokyo before telling Tsuzuki that the young girl's heartbeat is stable and there appears to be nothing to worry about. He suggests that they move the young girl to a rest house nearby as there's too much sun. Sitting outside of the rest house, Tsuzuki stands as the doctor walks out of the house. The doctor informs Tsuzuki the young girl is okay and that she's already regained consciousness, but suggests that she undergo a thorough examination as Tsuzuki sighs in relief. The doctor introduces himself as Kazutaka Muraki; Tsuzuki also introduces himself as Muraki holds out his hand for Tsuzuki to shake. Tsuzuki takes his hand and shakes it and as he pulls his hand away, a strange feeling seems to overcome him. Tsuzuki and Muraki see the young girl and her mother off as the two thank them. Tsuzuki tells Muraki that it's too bad that he had to work when he came to Nagasaki as a tourist. Muraki replies that he doesn't mind as it's the duty of a physician as the young girl turns around and waves at the two goodbye. Tsuzuki laughs at that and replies that the young girl is cute and that the life force is strong. Muraki, seemingly disagreeing with that statement, replies that humans are frighteningly fragile. That no matter how advanced medicine becomes, humans ultimately will never be able to escape death. Muraki replies that he's come to witness such a thing recently as there's a limit to what medicine or a doctor can achieve. Turning to address Tsuzuki, he asks him if that isn't what he desires: to achieve a perfect physical form. Walking toward Tsuzuki, he pushes him up against a table and reaches out for a notebook that he seems to have left there. He apologizes for the small talk and excuses himself. As he walks away, he stops and pulls off his glasses revealing that his right eye is a bluish-purple color compared to his other eye that's silver. He informs Tsuzuki that he should be careful if he doesn't want to lose anyone important to him. Back at Meifu, Tsuzuki is still annoyed by Hisoka standing him up and as a result, thinks about getting the Gushoshin to help him while his partner is missing. Entering the library, the Gushoshin greet Tsuzuki and inform him that Hisoka is in the back. The Gushoshin inform him that Hisoka is in the back of the library—that houses the Secret Document Section—due to a request from him; that he's free to look at any documentation not relating to the register. As Hisoka nears the door, he suddenly pauses as a vision seizes him. The vision shows a blood red moon and a man stabbing a woman. Seemingly in pain, Hisoka crumbles against a wall and forces himself to stand up as he wraps his hand around the doorknob leading to the Secret Document Section as Tsuzuki calls out and informs him it's way past their agreed upon time that they were supposed to meet up and is surprised that Hisoka would even be here. Hisoka tells him that it has nothing to do with him. Tsuzuki yells at him that it does; that he's not even allowed to go inside as he grips Hisoka's shoulders and begins to shake him. He continues and tells Hisoka that he doesn't even realize what he's doing. Hisoka yells at Tsuzuki not to touch him as a powerful energy field surrounds him forcing Tsuzuki back and giving him a painful injury. Looking at the injury, Tsuzuki tells Hisoka that it seems like he doesn't really like him before asking him if he even wants to be his partner as there isn't any possible way for them to get work done. He takes a step forward as Hisoka pushes himself back against the wall and implores Tsuzuki to stay away before panting for breath. Worried Tsuzuki reaches out only to have Hisoka brush his hand away; again imploring Tsuzuki to refrain from touching him. Hisoka informs Tsuzuki that he's an empath—he's sensitive to other's emotions—but seemingly having no control over his powers, other's emotions flood into him whether he wants them to or not. He tells Tsuzuki that his harsh anger flooded into him, causing him to lash out in the manner he did. Tsuzuki recognizes the scope of Hisoka's power and apologies before telling Hisoka that he doesn't care what opinion the teen holds of him, but that their partnership is related to their work. Staking out a hotel, Gushoshin Ani asks Tsuzuki, who has been sighing heavily, if he's worrying about Hisoka. Tsuzuki informs him that it feels like there's a barrier between the two that seems to be boiled down to his attitude, his words and his cold mannerisms. Ani responds that that that isn't surprising and that he prefers to keep private matters private, but informs Tsuzuki that Hisoka came from an old, traditional family; when his parents realized that he had special abilities they locked him up in a cell and says that it's no surprise that Hisoka has a tendency to avoid him as he's been used to living on his own and relying on himself for quite some time. Tsuzuki realizes that Hisoka has a closed his heart in order to become a normal person and refrain from hurting anyone. Tsuzuki laughs as he realizes Hisoka isn't alone anymore, but that a slacker like him doesn't really count. Ani informs Tsuzuki that he's actually the one that's difficult to deal with. As they continue to wait outside the hotel, Tsuzuki realizes that there isn't much they can do as Ani gets an idea. In the hotel, Muraki peers down at the street as he sees Tsuzuki and Ani run by. A crash behind him forces him to pull his attention away from the window and focus on Maria who's collapsed on the floor. Maria, unwilling to continue and murder others picks up a broken shard of glass and holds it against her neck as Muraki comes over and stops her. He informs her that he' quite impressed that she could break his spell before pulling her up despite her protests. He tells Maria that she's far more beautiful covered in blood as Maria protests and pleads with him to stop. He touches her forehead regaining his grasp over her consciousness. He informs her that her struggles have nothing to do with her own free will before calling her his "beautiful doll" and imploring her to come closer to him. Posing as an employee of the hotel, Tsuzuki opens the door to Maria's hotel room and is surprised to see that the interior is trashed again just like before when he opened the door to her room at the studio. Rushing out of the hotel, Tsuzuki desperately searches for Maria as she's inclined to be thirsting for blood and looking for other victims. He spots her standing nearly an alleyway and chases after her. Later in the day, a woman attempts to wake a sleeping Tsuzuki and informs him that he can't sleep on a bench or else he'll catch a cold. Seemingly not waking up, the woman becomes exasperated and leaves as Maria appears behind Tsuzuki. Still controlling her, Muraki orders Maria to kill him and make Tsuzuki a sacrifice for him. Maria opens her mouth and prepares to sink her teeth down into Tsuzuki's neck as he catapults into the air and informs her that she fell for his trap and will be judged according to the Ministry of Hades. Maria rushes toward him and attempts to attack him as Tsuzuki yells that she must come to the netherworld. He prepares a charm but finds himself trapped in a seal and unable to move as Maria moves closer to him. Muraki looking down upon the scene from the top of the cathedral where he had first met Tsuzuki and gloats that it looks like he won. Somewhere in the city, Hisoka looks out at the sea as a vision of Tsuzuki grips him. Hisoka rushes through the city in an attempt to find him and pauses as he passes by the cathedral that Muraki was just standing atop of, but is no longer there. As Maria prepares to bite down on Tsuzuki's neck, Hisoka rushes into the cathedral and shoots at the stones forming the edges of a pentagram that Muraki used to bind Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki breaks free as he uses O-fuda magic to bind Maria in a protective barrier and breaks her free from the curse placed on her. Standing atop the cathedral once more, Muraki peers down at Hisoka, seemingly surprised to see him as he refers to him as "that kid" as he rushes toward Tsuzuki and Maria before smiling and admiring that the situation is becoming more interesting to him. Hisoka berates Tsuzuki for using himself as bait and putting himself in a dangerous situation. Tsuzuki thanks him as Hisoka blushes and reminds him that Shinigami work in pairs. Maria wakes up after having the curse exhumed from her and begins to show remorse for her actions, but Tsuzuki stops her and tells her that no one will blame her for anything as she was being forced against her will to murder others and felt remorse while doing so. Maria informs Tsuzuki that she desperately wanted to get along with her mother who only saw her as a financial asset and that she didn't love Maria but rather the money she earned and as a result killed herself to escape from the pain as she couldn't cope with everything anymore. Maria states that however she was resurrected after her death and dug out of the earth as she saw a blood red moon. Tsuzuki informs her that she's free and that no one will interfere with her now. Maria thanks him as she accepts any judgment that will befall her. But tells Tsuzuki that she has one request first. At the hotel, Maria's mother smashes a glass of wine against the window as she becomes angry at her daughter's disappearance and her inability to get in touch with "the doctor." Maria walks into the hotel room as her mother adopts a friendly tone toward her for a few short seconds before her mother walks toward her and slaps her in the face before informing her that she should always be on time. Maria looks at her mother and informs her that she'll no longer do as she says and she'll no longer sing for her, but rather for herself. Angry, her mother raises her hand to slap her as she yells at Maria to not to talk to her in such a manner. Tsuzuki reaches out and grabs her arm before Maria's mother crumples down to the ground in surprise at Tsuzuki and Hisoka's appearance. At the Nagasaki Singing Festival, Tsuzuki reveals that Maria's wish was to continue singing as long as she has a consciousness as he and Hisoka observe her performance. He comments that she was a "singer till the very end" as Hisoka observes that she looks like she's back to normal during her performance. Tsuzuki reveals that her death has only been postponed because of the spell originally placed upon her, but that in due time she'll revert back to a corpse. Hisoka points out that she has a beautiful singing voice and that it's sad that such a thing will be taken away from the world with her death. As Tsuzuki gazes down upon her performance he informs Hisoka that that's what's most difficult about being a Shinigami before yelling out that they should have a drink before remembering that Hisoka is technically a both a minor and a lightweight as he corrects himself and informs the teen that he'll be having a juice instead as he refuses to haul Hisoka off to bed again. As they continue to observe Maria's performance, Hisoka looks off to the side and sees Muraki as a painful vision grips him and he gets flashbacks to his past prior to his death. Hisoka chases after him and is lead to a secluded part of the city where Muraki informs him that he was surprised to see him again. Confused, Hisoka asks him if he knows him. Muraki is surprised and delighted to see that Hisoka is still in the trance he put him in which further confuses Hisoka. Muraki observes that he's still obedient but is surprised that a young kid like himself is a Shinigami. As Hisoka stands before Muraki confused, his eyes go blank and he begins to fall backward before Muraki reaches out, catches him and entwines their hands together. Tsuzuki rushes through the city, screaming Hisoka's name as he comes to the place Hisoka and Muraki where at earlier. He shoes splash against liquid and he turns as the moon—revealed to be blood red—becomes exposed through clouds and shines down upon the ground to reveal a large puddle of blood. As Tsuzuki stares down at the blood, he remembers Muraki's words from earlier about being careful and refraining from losing those he's close to. Back at the library, Ani complains about being behind on filing data because of the extra work Tsuzuki has given him. As he taps a key on his keyboard, Hisoka's file comes up on screen. Trivia * The song Maria sings during her final performance is called, Amethyst Remembrance, and is the 13th song to appear on the Yami No Matsuei Original Soundtrack, Hiiro no Tsuki. Site Navigation Category:Episodes